


Take A Look At The Lawman

by Little_Cello



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [12]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was looking. He stared back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Look At The Lawman

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Weekly Drabble Challenge 231](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2429527.html). The prompt was "Shuffle: Grab the music playing object or program of your choice and write something inspired by the song that pops up." Irony of ironies, the song that came up first was "Life on Mars?".  
> This version has been edited slightly.

Everyone was looking. He stared back.

 

He knew he was right, knew he'd caught the culprit.

 

Why didn't they see?

 

'He's guilty,' he said, the words sounding hollow to his own ears.

 

Still they looked at him, expressions unreadable.

 

'He's guilty!' He was shouting now. 'He's the only one who could've done it!' He _had_ to be right. He couldn't have arrested the wrong man.

 

They just looked on. Looked and looked and looked, until he couldn't bear it any longer.

 

With a gasp, Sam woke up. Buried his face in his hands. _Don't look at me like that._ _ **Please**_ _._


End file.
